cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Invades Again!
This page is about the Spectre difficulty quest; for the original wizard quest featuring Jeanne, see Jeanne Invades!. }} "'Arrest of the Traitor Jeanne ' Jeanne, who's been in hiding up until now, has suddenly appeared, and news of her arrest is spreading all over ALICE. Many people are rushing into Zenith Zion, where Jeanne's trial is being held, but Jeanne is remaining silent in the face of the presiding judge Satan. Since the trial can't progress, Satan called for a recess, but in that moment Jeanne pointed her concealed gun at Satan, taking her hostage and shouting 'bring 'him' out here!' Who does she mean by 'him'? Why go as far as to do that...? At any rate, we must capture Jeanne and find out the truth from her...! " -Quest Info (unofficially translated from JP) Jeanne Invades Again! is the 27th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the event known as the "McMillan Carnage" that happened shortly before the events of Jeanne Invades!, Jeanne had been implicated as the one who had destroyed her allies in the McMillan Vigilantes. The adapter overhears a conversation about how Jeanne managed to get arrested, and how her trial was set to begin at Zenith Zion; the adapter decides to see the trial. They arrive in time to see the trial begin, with Satan presiding over the case. Satan asks if Jeanne was the one behind the McMillan Carnage, but Jeanne just stays silent. Satan keeps pressing for an answer, but Jeanne refuses to say anything. The audience gets agitated, and start calling her names and a witch for her evil act. Satan asks for order in the court, and warns that if they try to interfere in the process she will throw them out of Zenith Zion, which quickly makes the audience go quiet. Satan says they can't give a verdict on Jeanne without further investigation, and asks Jeanne to tell the truth. Once again, Jeanne remains silent. Satan just sighs and calls for a recess since the trial is going nowhere, but at that moment Jeanne manages to pull out a gun to take Satan hostage, and calls for "him" to be brought there at once. The audience starts to freak out since Jeanne might go on another rampage. Satan tells Jeanne to stop, but Jeanne says it doesn't matter and to bring "him" there immediately. The adapter tries to take action to resolve the situation, but has to first deal with Amon as he tries to control the situation. Satan tries to tell Jeanne that nothing will change unless she changes her way of thinking, but Jeanne keeps demanding that "he" be brought there. The adapter manages to get Satan away from Jeanne, who accuses the adapter of getting in her way. After a long fight, Jeanne is defeated. Despite all of her injuries, she keeps demanding that "he" be brought there. Satan asks her who "he" is, but suddenly the area goes dark. Out of the darkness, Azazel appears, calling her a witch. He says that no one is going to help her because she betrayed the McMillan Vigilantes, and will be what brings her to her doom. Jeanne remarks that he is finally there, while the adapter notes that the "him" she was referring to was most likely Azazel. Azazel continues to mock her, and remarks that he couldn't stop himself from destroying the McMillan Vigilantes. He starts to laugh maniacally, but Jeanne just stands there silent... and then begins to laugh herself. Azazel asks why she is laughing, and a shot is fired from the audience and hits Azazel, greatly injuring him. He curses her, and she asks him if he was so naive to believe that she was finished. He realizes that Jeanne had gotten herself caught on purpose to lure him there. Jeanne remarks that she will never forgive him, and to ensure demons like him are stopped she created a new organization from the remnants of the McMillan Vigilantes, the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. She remarks on how they had once lost everything, but now will ensure it will never happen again. Azazel curses her once more, and runs off, while Jeanne says he won't escape the next time. Jeanne then apologizes to Satan and her subordinates, as well as to everyone who was involved. She says she will tell the truth about the McMillan Carnage, and how it was all because of Azazel. Satan responds by telling her it was good that her revenge didn't harm the innocent in the process; had she done so, there would have been costly to her. Jeanne apologizes to the adapter, and makes a comment that the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes could use someone like them, before saying that it was just a joke. Jeanne says they'll see the adapter around, and leaves the courtroom with Satan. Meanwhile, Azazel plots his revenge, which is realized shortly afterwards in Gilles de Rais Invades!. Counter Units The Spectre counter unit to this quest is Kojiro Sasaki. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Spectre Jeanne Invades!= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Prologue ** McMillan Carnage: 'The incident where Jeanne destroyed the McMillan Viligantes from the inside is called 'The McMillan Carnage'. * 'Spectre Jeanne Invades! ** Jeanne: 'Jeanne keeps repeating 'bring me that guy'... Who is she referring to? ** '''McMillan Vigilantes: '''Jeanne was very trusted by the McMillan Vigilantes, so the news of the McMillan Carnage shook the entirety of ALICE. * 'Epilogue ** '''The aftermath: '''After Jeanne was found innocent, the vigilante team started to work for the peace of ALICE as the 'Sacred McMillan Vigilantes'. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres